Fracturing sleeves are common devices used in a downhole wellbore to provide a flow path for stimulation or other fluids from inside the completion string or tubular to the formation outside the tubular and/or to allow production of well fluids from the formation into the tubular. Typically fracturing sleeves are either ball actuated, RFID actuated, or pressure-actuated.